


So Many Days

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	So Many Days

**Title:** So Many Days  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Minute @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

A second feels like a minute, stretches into an hour and it's days she feels like she's been here. Searching for her daughter. Finding Cybil.

It's a months long nightmare she doesn’t think she will ever wake up from. She can't remember the last time she saw her husband, years now since. Only moments have passed. She wonders if he’s looking for them.

There is no sense of time here.

There is Urgency. A _quick, quick, gotta find her_ , _please, please, let me touch you_ urgency that’s clawed its way inside of her.

There is not and never enough time.


End file.
